Ash Ketchum - The Last Aura Guardian And PokeSymbol Holder
by FuryOfArceus
Summary: Watch Ash as he cruises through every stage of his life and emerge as a champion despite the difficulties he faces. Shalourshipping, AshxKorrina, SatoKoru
1. Ash's Past

FuryOfArceus here. Well, I have planned to start a new fanfic. Pairing shall be decided later, perhaps it might not even exist but I shall take your opinion on it.

Remember guys, this fic is to all of you so it's entirely your decision for choosing the characters. This shall be Ash going to school story like you have for advanceshipping fic but instead of May, Dawn and Serena, please choose someone like Korrina, Elesa, Bianca etc. The purpose behind it is to balance all of Ash's crushes which includes May,Dawn,Serena , Anabel etc (which are popular on Fanfiction ) with the others.

I like Shalourshipping a lot and was planning to make a fic on it but again, it is your decision. With that said, on to the fic.

CHAPTER 1

Flashback

(9 years ago. )

Groudon and Kyogre were on a rampage. The Team Magma and the Team Aqua officials somehow acquired the red and the blue orbs which awoke the two Hoenn Legendary Pokemon. The converted into their Primal forms and have caused a heavy loss of property in the Hoenn and Johto regions.

The Kanto Region was on high alert, most of the citizens were migrating to the Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions ( which was not identified at that time ).

All except two.

Delia Ketchum was staying back in Pallet Town. She was the mayor of Pallet Town and was expectantly waiting for her husband, Red Ketchum to return back. She felt that if her husband, who was the Pokemon Champion of Kanto was there to protect Kanto along with the Gym Leaders, they need not migrate. Sadly, her husband was killed when he tried to stop the legendaries from fighting.

Her son was an year old toddler who had just learnt started speaking. Ash Ketchum was peacefully sleeping in his cradle and was dreaming to become a pokemon master, just like his dad. His mother was returning from the mayor's office when a huge earthquake took place.

Delia somehow dodged the large cracks. An instant later, all the gas pipelines near her exploded and caught fire. She suffered minor burns but was relatively unhurt. Calling out her , she immediately teleported to her house.

Ash snapped out of his dream and was shocked to find his house in a heap of debris. Miraculously, he and his cradle escaped the earthquake and he was in a single piece. In the distance he could see his mother running towards him .

" Ash..."cried Delia.

"Momma. .."cried Ash. They both tried to hold each others hands before seeing the doom.

But they never did.

Groudon fired a very huge Fire Blast which burned Delia very badly. Ash could feel her pulse fall at a rapid rate. "Take care Ash. ... Always be a good boy. ... May Arceus be with you..."

Delia was no more. Ash now had no one. He saw the murderers. Groudon and Kyogre. Ash felt very angry. He looked the duo. His tiny palms flared up with Aura.

" You shall be sorry. Ash Ketchum uses Aura Apocalypse." Groudon and Kyogre looked at the tiny boy with fear. The last time they faced the powerful attack was 2 million years ago and it was done by Sir Aaron to stop them from destroying the Earth.

What shocked them even more was that a 1 year old infant actually spoke the words. Ash brought his palms together and created an Aura Sphere as big as the Groudon itself. He then formed a super cyclone full of water and with the other, a super tornado of electricity. He fused the three and hurled it with his little finger. It hit the Legendary Duo and resulted in an explosion. When everything cleared, he could see two fossils of small size.

Ash was exhausted and slowly drifted to sleep. As he was sleeping, he felt someone, rather somebody who was carrying him on its back.

Legendary Realm.

Arceus patiently waited for Ash to wake up. He had to reward him for stopping the rampage. When Ash woke up, he gave him milk to drink and some semi-solid stuff to eat.

When everything was done, Arceus used his Psychic Energy to develop Ash's brain. He then used the Ground, Rock, Steel and Fighting type energies to make him more tough and strong. By using the other types, he raised Ash's immunity and endurance to any type of pokemon attack.

"Ash, you are the last Aura Guardian and also the last PokeSymbol holder. Therefore it is my duty to serve you till you are 10 years old.

The 9 years that you will spend here will make you an intelligent boy." Said Arceus.

"Thank You. " said Ash.

Chapter 1 ends .

Please send your reviews regarding to the shipping in the above fic.

Also review if you like the fic.

Peace Out.


	2. Trouble at the Tower

FuryOfArceus here.

I will be using Shalourshipping in this fic.

Read and review if you like it.

CHAPTER 2

Present Time

Ash stood in front of the Kalosian High School. A renowned school in the Kalos Region situated in the heart of Shalour City. It was a massive school which became famous after Diantha, the Kalos Champion graduated from here.

Along with Ash, a new girl had also joined the school. Korrina Ketchshire, grand - daughter of Gurkinn Ketchshire, the Gym Leader of the Shalour Gym had also joined the school. Ash and Korrina had few things in common- both had a Lucario which could mega - evolve. Both were PokeSymbol holders, that is they could call or recall their pokemon(s) by pressing a tattoo which was actually a symbol of the Pokemon. A PokeSymbol holder could have only 6 PokeSymbols at a time.

Ash and Korrina became close friends but weren't officially a couple. Many people would often mistake them as a couple, however both did not know that the feelings for each other were rising like the water level of a reservoir when it rains heavily.

One day, in the midst of a maths lecture, Samuel Oak, the principal of the school called Ash and Korrina to his office. When both reached the office, Mr Oak switched on the TV. Headlines broadcasted by the local TV channel was: **"GURKINN'S LUCARIO GOES BERSERK. SPREADS MAYHEM IN THE TOWER OF MASTERY. "**

Both Ash and Korrina were in shock. How could Gurkinn ' s Lucario go on a rampage. Being an Aura Guardian, Ash knew the amount of destruction a Lucario could cause. But here, the Lucarios were not 1 but 10. He very well knew about the ability ADAPTABILITY and so, Mega Lucarios were potentially dangerous if they were on a rampage.

"Ash and Korrina, I dismiss you from school today. You need to stop the rampage before it turns out to be serious. I know you two have the capability of doing it. May Arceus be with you two."said Mr. Oak.

Ash knew that the Tower of Mastery was 5 miles away from the school and so, the easiest method to reach there was by teleportation. The duo knew that they had very less time and so this was necessary.

"Alakazam, come out."said Ash. "Korrina, hold my hand. Alakazam, Teleport us to the Tower of Mastery."

The trio soon reached the Tower. Destruction was clearly visible within inside. Seeing this Korrina broke into tears..."My childhood has been destroyed Ash..I AM DESTROYED.."with that Korrina ' s tears blasted out like a forest fire. It ached Ash to see the destruction of the tower and the sadness of his closest friend. He brought her into a hug and consoled her. Korrina blushed at this action and so did Ash but they knew that they were wasting time.

"Korrina, call out your Lucario and try to battle the others. I know you can do it. Meanwhile I will search for your grandfather . " Ash's words brought energy in Korrina and she obeyed his command. She held her PokeSymbol for Mega Lucario and he emerged out. "Come Lucario, we have a battle to fight."said Korrina.

Ash meanwhile used his Aura to locate Gurkinn. He was trapped inside the debris which was difficult for a human to perform. Ash used PSYCHIC and removed the four feet debris easily. He lifted Gurkinn and checked for any pulse... He could not detect one... GURKINN WAS DEAD.

However Ash did not want to depress Korrina any further and so, he channelized his Aura into Gurkinn's body. After a moment Gurkinn woke up. When he realized what had happened, he was both shocked and happy- shocked because of the destruction and happy because his saviour was right in front of him.

" Thank you Ash for saving me." Said Gurkinn.

"Sir, this isn't the moment of reciprocating Thank Yous. First we need to bring the situation into control. Korrina is battling 10 of your Lucarios and she is having a hard time fighting them. We need to help her sir."said Ash with an air of seriousness.

Ash quickly teleported to the site of the battle. When he scanned the area, he found out that a Malamar was controlling all the 10 Lucarios. Ash soon had a plan.

Ash called our Gengar and Mega Evolved it. He ordered it to use DETECT and then use DISABLE. Malamar was now incapable of performing any move now. The Lucarios became normal once again and were in control of Gurkinn. Ash told Korrina to order her Lucario to do FOCUS PUNCH after using SWORDS DANCE . The other Lucarios did the same and it critically hit Malamar. Yet it was alive. Gurkinn ordered his Blaziken (which had mega evolved) to use FIRE BLAST while Ash ordered Gengar to perform SHADOW SCIMITAR on Malamar to completely knock it out. Using a regular Pokeball, Ash captured it and gifted it to Korrina, " It's yours, my fair lady." Said Ash.

The battle was over and it was time to rest.

Gurkinn decided to shift to Shalour ' s Pride, a 5 star hotel in the vicinity. Peace was restored at last.

Time Skip (It is now 5:30 in the Evening).

A young duo were skating through the streets of Shalour City. Korrina finally knew what she wanted- Ash.

However she did not know that Ash too wanted none but her in his personal life. Out of the blue, they said,

" **ASH/KORRINA, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND ?"**. Both accepted each other's proposal and realised that their match was a match in heaven.

The distance between them decreased and soon the two engaged themselves in a passionate lip - lock with each other.

"L'amour est le meilleur émotion dans le monde"

And cut. Sorry for not updating. It takes time to write fics and also to find time to write fics.

For those who liked the story may review it, others may send their suggestions.

For those who are interested in combination moves, Shadow Scimitar = Shadow Ball+ Shadow Claw+ Swords Dance.

Till then, Peace Out.


End file.
